


High Tea

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This. For as long as you'll let me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This went all schmoopy at the end, which is what it was supposed to be sorta, so who knew?
> 
> Originally posted 7-31-05

“And then Lily said…”

“What do you suppose Remus is up to?”

James stopped mid-sentence and looked at Sirius oddly, irritation at being interrupted flashing through his eyes. “I was talking about Evans.”

“Yes. As you’ve done non-stop since we left her and, as much as it pains me, I do have to remind you that I was present for the entire exchange you’re detailing for the third time.” He took a long pull of his butterbeer. “What do you think Remus is doing?”

“I don’t know.” James shrugged. “Probably reading.”

“Ah. True.” Sirius ran his finger along the opening of his bottle. “We should invite him over.”

“He won’t come. He’ll come up with some bloody marvelous excuse that basically amounts to the fact that he’s still not comfortable around us and bow out and then you’ll be all pissy for the rest of the weekend and I’ll have to put up with you.”

“Except that you’ll not notice because you’ll be waxing rhapsodic about Evans.”

“Waxing rhapsodic is a time-honored Gryffindor past-time.” James reached over and snagged a butterbeer from the row of them lined on the floor in front of Sirius. “You should look into it.”

“And who would I wax about?” Sirius sniffed. “Amelia Emerson, the most boring creature ever introduced to a member of the opposite sex? Merlin, all the girl wanted to talk about was knitting.”

“Admittedly, not one of my better set-ups.”

“I told you Evans doesn’t like me and that you should trust that anyone she says is perfect for me isn’t.” Sirius stretched out on the floor and folded his arms under his head. “Though I do think that, with her level of deviousness, I should have a run at Evans. We’re perfectly matched.”

“You’ll have a run at Evans roughly about the time your parents renounce their incestuous ways and declare their allegiance to Gryffindor.” James glared at his best friend. “So why don’t you just clear that thought out of your head entirely.”

“You never know. My mum might see the error of her ways.” He snorted with laughter. “And get your knickers out of your arse, James. I’d just as soon snog Peter as I would Evans.”

“Why don’t you go call Remus, you ponce.”

“I’m a ponce? You’re writing _poetry_.”

“It’s for a girl!”

“Who barely acknowledges that you’re alive. I think you’re using Evans’s continuous rebuffing of your advances to hide the fact that you want to shag half the Quidditch team.” He grinned as James’s face flushed an angry red and he got to his feet. “What are you going to do if she ever says yes?”

James roared and took off after Sirius who laughed with malicious glee before heading for the staircase. He dodged James’s mother with a quick apology then slid down the curved cherry banister, leaping off the end and tumbling head over feet into Remus, taking him down with him.

Sirius gasped as he sat up, straddling Remus’s hips. His hands rested on Remus’s chest and he gave him a grin. “I was just about to call you.” He looked over his shoulder as James stormed down the stairs. “Gotta run.” He winked and shot to his feet. “Do be a mate and see if you can trip him, would you?”

**

“Leave him,” James grunted as Remus started toward the bed. “Let him stay that way for a bit. Serves him right.”

“You’re still bleeding.”

“Gives me a manly look.”

“Gives you a bloody look. What on earth were you two fighting about?”

“Evans.”

James glared in the direction of the bed at the soft croak. “Shut up, you bastard.”

“Evans.”

“Was Sirius disparaging Lily again?”

“Sirius was disparaging me.”

“Poof.”

“Shut up, you bloody prick!” James got to his feet and marched over to the bed, brandishing his wand. “I’ll hex you into something worse than a talking frog if you’re not careful.”

“Ponce.”

James let out another roar, the sound lost as Sirius transformed back to himself. His hair was in wild disarray as both boys looked at Remus. “It’s only fair. James is slightly bigger than a frog.”

“Not if you’re talking prick size.” Sirius jabbed James in the stomach, getting in the first shot before they fell into a pile of thrashing limbs on the floor. “You see, Remus? Only someone with a tiny prick would be this outraged.”

“I’m not a fucking poof with a tiny prick.” James got to his feet, kicking Sirius just hard enough to sting as he stood. “You’re probably the poof, wanting to me to feel the need to whip it out and prove it to you.”

“You wish.” Sirius sniggered. “Hoping I’ll taunt you enough that you can flop the teeny thing about for me and Remus to laugh at.”

James growled. “I’ll show you, you bloody…” He undid his flies and reached in, freezing as the door to his bedroom opened. Lily stood there, her mouth half-open, two friends behind her immediately tittering with laughter.

“I told you, Inez,” Amelia laughed. “He wasn’t interested in the slightest because he’s shagging James Potter.”

“Bloody hell.” James whipped his hand from his pants and started for Lily. “Lily, it’s not what it…” She turned on her heel and marched away. “Fuck. Bloody, stupid, fuckfuckfuck.” He glared at Sirius. “You’re going to die a slow, miserable death, Black.”

“She’s getting away.” Sirius managed as he fought his laughter. “And you can bet she’s running the second she’s out of sight.”

“I’m going to kill you twice, you bastard.” James hurried out of the room, calling after Lily.

Sirius shook his head. “Oh, that’s going to cost him.”

“You are a bastard, you know it?”

“I had no idea Evans was going to show up,” Sirius lifted one hand to his heart. “Though I couldn’t have planned that better if I had. Well, perhaps I wouldn’t have damaged my own reputation along with that of our sterling James Potter.” He leaned back against the bed. “You know, you never said what you were doing here.”

“Amidst all the madness I walked into, you mean?” Remus shrugged. “James’s mum invited me. Apparently there’s some sort of tea party this afternoon, which I would assume is why Lily and her friends are here as well.”

“Oh good,” Sirius said weakly. “A tea party.” He took another butterbeer from the line. “That requires fortification.” He opened it and took a drink then offered it to Remus. “Drink?”

“I shouldn’t.”

“Of course you should.” Sirius wiggled the bottle. “Mrs. Potter makes the most miserable tea, which one would think wouldn’t be possible, but it is. And there’s liable to be silly, giggling girls who think we’re all a bunch of poofs, and James is going to be playing the perfect son part to get himself back in good with Evans, and you’re going to need a drink.”

“No.”

“No?” Sirius cocked an eyebrow, the perfect line marred by a streak of blood from his earlier scuffles with James. “Did you just tell me no?”

“Yes.” Remus smirked. “It is possible to say no to you, you know.”

“Actually,” Sirius set the bottle down and got on his hands and knees, crawling toward Remus with a predatory smile curving his lips. “It’s not.”

“Sirius, you’re drunk.”

“Quite possibly.” He crawled up Remus’s legs and settled on his thighs before reaching for the bottle again. “But not drunk enough for a Potter family tea.” He took a long swig then held the bottle to Remus’s lips. “Drinky-drinky.”

“No, Sirius.”

“You’ve never tasted her tea, Remus. It’s like warm mud that’s been run through the Sulfur spring where they get the really vile stuff we use in potions.” He rubbed the mouth of the bottle of Remus’s lips. “Trust me.”

“Sirius.” Remus brushed the bottle away with his hand. “I don’t want any.”

“All right. Fine.” Sirius shrugged, not moving though he didn’t offer the bottle to Remus again. “Don’t heed my warnings. Don’t care that I’m only doing it for your own good.” He took a sip from the bottle. “Your funeral, mate.”

“I’ll take my chances.” Remus smiled as Sirius took another drink. “Now, how about you get off…” His words were cut off as Sirius pressed his lips hard to Remus’s, his butterbeer soaked tongue snaking into his mouth followed by a rush of the warm, foamy drink. It bathed Remus’s tongue as well as ran down over his lips and chin, though neither he nor Sirius seemed to notice as Sirius edged higher on Remus’s lap and threaded his fingers through Remus’s shaggy brown hair. He deepened the kiss, letting it melt from insistent to slow before breaking away and chasing trails of butterbeer with his tongue.

“Sirius,” Remus muttered softly, tilting his neck back as Sirius’s tongue snaked over his skin. “Sirius.”

Sirius didn’t respond other than to replace his tongue with his mouth, sucking and licking at Remus’s neck, down to his collarbone and then back up to his chin, licking his way up to the hollow beneath Remus’s ear. Remus’s body shivered beneath Sirius as he found Remus’s mouth again, thrusting his tongue inside the wet heat.

Remus’s hands lit on Sirius’s hips and he pulled him forward until the hard press of Sirius’s cock was against his own. Sirius groaned deep and low, the sound guttural and heated. He fisted his hands in Remus’s hair and pulled them apart, his breath shallow and weak. He laughed, the sound just as hollow as his breathing. “If you’re going to stop me, I really need you to do it now.” He thrust his hips forward, pressing his cock harder against Remus’s. “Because in about two seconds I’m not going to be able to stop and you’re going to have to turn me into a frog again…and even then, I’m likely to hump your fucking leg.”

Remus laughed softly. “What the fuck are you doing, Sirius?”

Sirius’s eyes flashed and his slight smile faded as he touched Remus’s lips with his finger. “This. For as long as you’ll let me.” He leaned in and kissed him again, stroking Remus’s lips with his tongue until they parted, welcoming the push and thrust of his tongue inside.

Remus let Sirius guide him down to the floor, shifting just enough that Sirius settled beside him, both of them turned toward each other. Their cocks were still pressed together as Sirius slid a leg between both of Remus’s, inching closer. He ran his hand down Remus’s arm to his hip then let his long fingers snake between them, hitching his hips back enough to undo Remus’s flies. Remus caught Sirius’s hand and suddenly they were naked.

“Fuck, I do love that you’re brilliant at silent casting.” Sirius groaned the words against Remus’s lips, his tongue pushing inside once again. They rocked together as Sirius freed his hand from Remus’s long enough to cast a locking spell on the door. He brought his hand back down, grasping Remus’s cock in his hand. “Fuck, Moony.”

“You’ve gone mad.”

“Gods, yes.” Sirius bit at Remus’s collarbone as he thrust against him, his cock sliding against Remus’s as his, his hand guiding them together. “I’m drunk and I’m mad and I’m going to get you so bloody sticky with come and sweat and,” he gasped and kept moving, though suddenly silent. Remus closed his eyes, his hips rocking against Sirius, his hands exploring the slim, straight line of Sirius’s back, the dimple just above his arse, the rough/smooth slide of his thighs as he released Remus’s cock and rolled on top of him.

Remus closed his eyes and groaned, turning his head to avoid Sirius’s wide, piercing gaze. Sirius braced himself, his arms on either side of Remus’s head and thrust down, the wet, slick slide of skin forcing another groan from Remus, a matching one from himself. “Sirius.”

“Fuck, Remus.” Sirius shook his head, his longer, dark hair falling around his face as he kept moving, stroking, thrusting. His cock glided over Remus’s, wet with sweat and come. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius’s and thrust upward, the thick heat of his orgasm bathing them both. Sirius gasped and followed hotly, his own climax coming on the heels of a slick thrust. He collapsed on Remus, cementing them together as he licked sweat from his collarbone. “Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“Ha!” Sirius rolled away and lay there on his back, his eyes closed. “So bloody proper, my Remus.”

“Your Remus?”

Sirius gave him a sidelong glance. “I do hope that’s a rhetorical question.” Sirius sat up and fumbled for his wand, cleaning them both, though he left them both naked. He turned and crawled over to Remus, straddling him again. “Or shall I prove it again and save us both from Mrs. Potter’s tea?”

“Why do I get the feeling that you’re rather hoping I’ll ask you to prove it again?”

“Because I’ve tasted her tea.” Sirius lifted his head as the sound of James’s voice echoed down the hall. “Bugger.”

“Indeed.” Remus pushed him off and they were dressed again with another spell. “There is one consolation.”

“Oh?” Sirius looked over at him as James stopped outside the door, obviously arguing with Evans. “What’s that?”

“Whenever you take a swallow just remember the last drink of butterbeer I had.” Remus licked his lips and leaned forward, kissing Sirius softly. “You won’t taste anything but me.”

 


End file.
